


Haru finds love

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Love Confessions, Out of Character, Running Away, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex, springshipping, sweet Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 16 year old ai Haru is mocked by all of male ai  excluding Earth  about Haru never having  a relationship with a female and his looks.   Haru run away  with  Aqua  going after him.   All of the ignis is 18 years old.    contains sex .  warning :  All the male ignis are jerks in this fanfic  excluding Earth.   Bohman is a jerk as well in this fanfic.   I don't own vrains. sorry for errors. This is a au fanfic.





	Haru finds love

Today was male ai night. All the male ignis , 20 year old Bohman and 16 years old Haru came to male ai night at Bohman and Haru's place. Ai said " Let's play a game. Name the prettiest girl you ever kissed or had a romantic relationship with." Everyone else excluding Haru and Ai said " ok, let's do it." Ai said " I kissed pandor, the anti-ignis ai, she was sweet and cute. your turn, Earth.". Earth said while blushing " easily, It's Aqua. Me and her kissed a lot in a nonromantic way. what about you, Flame?". Flame said while blushing hard " I kissed Emma Bessho for a second before Blood shepherd try to delete me. but it was worth it. what about you, windy?". Windy said " I kissed soulburner's girlfriend, kiku in front of soulburner to troll him. Kiku broke up with him a hour later." Lightning said " It's my turn, I kissed Hayami but she hated it." with a trollish grin. Bohman said " I don't care for females.". Haru said " I like females. I never kissed a female or ever been in a relationship.". Lightning said with a mean face " The reason for that is you're a ugly ai. You look like a dead rat. A dead rat has better chances getting kissed by female than you. You're freak, Haru! That's why you're a failure! Aqua walked in and she was thinking " I feel a pain in someone's heart.". All the other males excluding Earth and Lighting said " Lightning is right!". Haru cried with tears in his eyes and yelled " you guys are jerks!" running off. Earth and Aqua said " Haru!". Earth said " I am going to lecture these guys, Aqua. Make sure Haru don't get hurt.". Aqua said " ok" while she ran off to find Haru.

Haru was a fast runner. It was hard for her to keep up wih him since he was fast. Then she heard his voice and say with tears " They are right. I am ugly. I am a freak. I look like a dead rat. I don't deserve any romantic love . I don't deserve this love necklace I made" while throwing the necklace in a trashcan. Aqua cried with tears " Haru..." while she saw him get rid of a good made love necklace put it in trash can. Haru continued to run away because he felt like no female would love him. Aqua said " My heart is feeling pain really bad. I love him." with tears in her eyes. Earth walked up and said " you love him. Go chase to get your man.". Aqua got to the trashcan and got the necklace out of the trashcan. Aqua started crying more. Earth turned to see the necklace it had Aqua's symbol on it . It looked pretty it look like it took weeks to made it. Earth cried a tear to seeing how sad Aqua was. He knew Aqua loved Haru and Haru loved Aqua. Earth said " It's time to get you two together." Earth teleported Haru to Aqua's location.

Haru said " what's going on?". Aqua said with tears " I found your necklace, Haru. I find it cute and you are cute.". Haru said "I'm cute? I thought I was ugly". with tears in his eyes. Aqua said " They are salty because you are so cute and sexy.". Haru said " Aqua..". Aqua said "Haru". They kissed each other in a highly romantic way. Earth took pictures. He found them so cute. Aqua started to make flirty looks at Haru. Earth knew Aqua wanted some time with Haru. Earth left with the pictures to show the guys later on.

Aqua said while blushing " wanna go to my place?". Haru said in his cute voice " yes". Haru and Aqua went to Aqua's place. Her place looked awesome. Aqua and Haru went in Aqua's bedroom. Aqua said " Haru, I want to make love with you." Haru blushed and said " what do you mean?". Aqua started twerking in front of Haru. Se looked at Haru and He was enjoying the show. Haru said " Do you mean you want to have sex?". Aqua said " only if you want to." Haru was shocked that she wanted to have sex with him. Aqua asked " do you want to do it?". Haru took off his shirt and pants. Aqua said " let's do it" while blushing. Haru said " yeah" while blushing. Haru and Aqua got on Aqua's bed to have sex. Aqua and Haru moaned so hard and they both said " It feels so good.". Haru said " Aqua, you are thicc. I love you, Aqua.". Aqua said " I love you too, Haru. You are so sexy" while rubbing his private parts. Haru and Aqua moaned so hard that spectre in the real world could hear eventhough Aqua and Haru is in link vrains. Earth showed the romantic pictures of Haru and Aqua to the people who mocked Haru and they was salty that Haru ended up with Aqua. Earth said "that what you get for mocking him".


End file.
